An unexpected Moment
by LingKaz
Summary: [JIN'S POV, ONE-SHOT] When Jin invites Xiaoyu over to him, for a Little Training with him, Xiaoyu accidentally touches Jin's area between his legs. [COMPLETE]


**Another one-shot story of Jin and Xiaoyu. I have lots of Ideas, so I note them to remember and finally to start to write them since I do want to finish everytime my work of stories.**

**Please tell me what you think and watch out at my profile for more stories from me.**  
><strong>Stay cool and thank you so much for reading my story.<strong>

**This one will be JIN'S POV.  
>I APPRECIATE EVERY FAV, POSITIVE REVIEW AND FOLLOWING ME! :D<strong>

**- LingKaz**

* * *

><p><strong>~ An unexpected Moment ~<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Jin's apartment<strong>

I open my apartment's door and enter in It. I'm in a neutral mood as usual. Just when I came back from the Mishima Zaibatsu, being done with my appointments and works, I feel like want to relax my muscles, nerves and my mind. I close the door and throw brutally my bag to the corner. I just want to get to eat something now. My plan is to do meditating and training a little bit before jumping on my comfortable, soft couch to relax for the rest of this evening. I open the kitchen's blanket and pick a package of rice that is able to be cooked in the microwave. Then I unpack the chicken steaks, put them on a baking try and enter It in the oven. I follow the instructions everytime. As I start to read the instructions of the baking chicken steaks, suddenly, as If my mind is shooting a memory in my brain. Xiaoyu appears in my mind. That sweet, chinese girl always cares for me very deep. Actually, she often cooks me meals and dinner. We both mostly spend then the time to eat together. But today, she didn't even call me. Must be probably busy this day. I shake my head to get lost of the memories and concentrate again on the baking. I set the oven as the instructions on the back of the package is telling me and then get the idea to cook the rice later when the chicken meat is done. In that way, both will be warm cooked meals. So I quickly get the idea to go under the shower and for safety reasons, I set my alarm clock for 10 minutes to not forget the oven. I turn around, take off my black shining jacket and enter the bathroom.

**Jin's bathroom**

I close the door and put my phone on the windows desk of the bathroom. I open the water tap and set It to warm and let It flow in the bathtub. Then as I wanted to take off my dark red shirt, my phone starts to vibrate and ring. I surprise with an inner feeling that It can't be 10 minutes done already. I just entered the bathroom. Then I notice the difference of the ringtone and being aware that somebody is calling me. I sigh and just think that It can't be anybody of the people who have an appointment with me. It is evening already. I run to my phone and pick It up.

I wide my eyes and got surprised when I look at the display of my phone.

**Xiao** calls.  
>[Xiaoyu's picture]<p>

The warm water is flowing at the moment. How It is getting steamy in the bathroom slowly, just slowly. The sound of the water and then the sound of the ringtone with Xiao's name on my display and her sweet photo under the name of her's, making me feel weird. A comfortable feeling is coming inside of me, mixed with some odd feelings in my stomach. The phone still vibrate's in my hand, making the ringtone as I watch focused on the picture of Xiao that is on the display because she is calling me. I stand there and not knowing why I don't pick up the call. But I get aware again and pressing the green button. _"Accept."_

**Jin: **"Yeah?" *speaks dark*

**Xiao:** "Hello?"'

**Jin:** "Yes, Xiao?" *speaks dark*

**Xiao:** "Heeey! ~" , sounds cheered.

**Jin: **"Hey." *speaks dark*

**Xiao:** "Hi Jiiin!" , speaks cutely. "What are you doing?"

**Jin:** "Just wanted to take a shower." *shrugs*

**Xiao:** "Oh. I am not disturbing, am I?" (Xiaoyu blushes)

Her voice sounded shocked and gasped.

**Jin: **"No, It's alright." *whispers darkly*

**Xiao:** "Phew, then It's good. Teehee." , she giggles.

**Jin:** "You?"

**Xiao:** "Oh, I was outside with Miharu, Asuka and Lili together through the new amusement park, that's now here."

**Jin: **"Cool. How's is It?"

**Xiao: **"It's fantastic Jin! We both need to go there together!" *giggles*

**Jin:** "Sounds good." *whispers darkly*

**Xiao:** "I already hear the noises from the water in your bathroom."

**Jin: **"Yeah. I should better starting to shower now. My food is still in the oven."

**Xiao:** "Oh yeah. I better hang up now."

Just how sweet she talks on the phone, makes my heart beats a little bit faster. In that moment, I couldn't hide my soft side and feel like asking her to come over after I am done with my shower. I really need her presence right now, after a long day.

**Jin & Xiao speak at the same time: **"Can you/I come over?"

I get surprised. She asked the same question If she can comes over. And I asked also her If she wants to come over.

**Xiao:** "Uhm, what just happened there, Bwahaha." *laughs*

**Jin:** "Looks like, we had the same imagination." *speaks dark*

**Xiao: **"Alright, let me ask this. Can I come over Jin?"

**Jin: **"Sure."

**Xiao:** "But If you are tired or want to be alone this evening, I understand." *voice lowers*

**Jin:** "No. Come over." *speaks dark*

**Xiao: **"Yay! Thank you Jin. I'll be there in 30 minutes."

**Jin: **Good. Later."

**Xiao:** "Ok. Hang up now."

**Jin:** "You hang up." *speaks dark*

**Xiao: **" *giggles* Nooo, youuuu!"

**Jin:** "We sound like a couple right now." *speaks dark*

**Xiao:** "..."

**Jin: **"You there?"

**Xiao:** "Y-yeah..I'm still here. Alright, let's hang up already."

**Jin:** "Yeah. See ya later." *speaks dark*

**Xiao:** "Later Jiiin"

We both hang up. That was strange. We really sounded like a couple in that way. But I was in a rush right now. I set the alarm clock once again and take off my clothes and go in. While I take my shower, my mind only is locked on Xiao. I am thinking of her face, her cute voice and all of her nice things she did to me ever. There is this strange feeling in my stomach again. I slowly blush. But I didn't want to waste time so when I was done with the shower, I immediately, pick some clothes that matches, take them on and dry my hair. Then I run to the kitchen, take the baking tray from the oven with a glove and finishing with cooking the rice in the microwave. I made sure to make enough for me and Xiao. Suddenly, the door rings.

**In the salon**

I run to the door and open It. There is standing Xiao with a bright smile on her face in a girly white-pink shirt with hotpants and sneakers while I wear an elegant white shirt, cool dark jeans and a golden watch on my left arm.  
>She enters as I open more the door and making her the way free.<p>

I close the door while she stands behind me. When I look at her, I can't help but slowly, the egdes of my lips are forming into a smile. She grins bright with a sunshine face.

**Xiao: **"Hi Jin!"

**Jin:** "Hi Xiao."

She steps quickly forward and want to hug me. She jumps on my body and wraps her arms around my neck and I press with my hands against her back. She snuggles her face against my neck and I only stand there, rubbing her back up and down, very slow and closing my eyes. Then she makes giggling sounds and somehow a giggle sound came from inside of me too. I open my eyes and still feel comfortable. It's just that I don't get that kind of affection every day or just when I want. Xiao is really an human, I need in my life. I only didn't tell her that so far as I don't know how to show much emotion. But the mind is taking a role too, isn't It? Something inside me tells me that I don't want to stop this hug. So I could see that on Xiao also. She still didn't let go of me.

**I know that Xiao has love feelings for me.**

Then she breaks up the hug and faces me. All I could do is smiling at her. She giggles sweet when she see's me like this. She loves It when I smile. I admit that I don't smile every day. It is really rare to see me smiling. It is not because that I'm an Emo or something like that. It must be my nature. My expression always looks like that.

**Xiao:** "I...I'm sorry for this long hug."

**Jin:** "It's fine."

**Xiao: **"Thank you..."

**Jin:** "No need to thank me. I liked It."

She wides her eyes out of nowhere.

**Xiao:** "Oh my, Jin! You liked It? I am so glad to hear this!"

She jumps girly up and down of happiness but then she calms down and blushes. I only chuckle.

**Jin:** "Let's go inside and eat something finally."

**Xiao:** "You prepared for me also food?" , touches belly.

**Jin:** "Yes, why not."

**Xiao:** "Jin, you thought about me!" , smiles happy

**Jin: **"Of course, I do." , shrugs.

**Jin's kitchen**

We enter the kitchen, sitting on the chairs and preparing the food for both of us. We talk and eat and soon when we finished our meal, Xiao stands up, taking the dishes and plates and going to clean them.

**Jin:** "Don't do It."

**Xiao: **"No, It's my pleasure Jin. Leave It to me."

**Jin: **"But.."

**Xiao: **"I am always there for you. Let me handle this, cleaning the dishes." , smiles.

**Jin:** "No, I can't let you do this everytime."

**Xiao:** "Yes, but I want to!"

She is so sweet that way. She helps me everywhere. She takes care of me all the time. Xiao is the reason why I get enormous happy around her.

When we both were done, we enter the living room.

**Jin:** "Listen, I wanted to train and meditate a little bit."

**Xiao: **"Hey, that sounds good! Let me join, If you don't mind."

**Jin:** "Perfect."

Xiao and I often train together but never fight each other. It is not good otherwise we both, but more important, I could accidentally hurt her for real when we don't watch out. Also we mediate and training our fighting skills to stay health and fit. That is more then enough. And usually, we change into our training clothes but Xiao didn't know of this and hadn't her training clothes with her and I was too lazy now since I newly showered. We enter the training room with our normal outfits.

**In the training room**

The very first thing we did is that I sit down on the mat and Xiao sits next to me so we mediate together. We close our eyes, relax together and breathe in and out. This took 7 minutes. After that, we stand up and want to start our training. We have sandbacks, box gloves, training weights and other stuff laying around here.

**Xiao:** "Jiin? Can you show me that incredible move?"

**Jin:** "Sure."

Xiao watches at me carefully while I do a useful and secret technique that she wants to imitate.

**Xiao: **"So...Let's see. I do this, then this..." *moves*

**Jin:** "Yes. Continue."

**Xiao: **"Theeen, this and that..." *moves*

**Jin:** "Yes, you can do It. Now do this technique on me."

**Xiao:** "Should I?" , wides eyes.

**Jin:** "Just do It soft. I'll bock and see how good you can use this technique."

**Xiao:** "Alright, Jin. Here I come."

She steps forward and doing the technique in front of me, coming closer and then trying to hit me with the next steps of the technique while I block the hits. I concentrate as she is concentrating as well. But somehow I got amazed of her sweet eyes when she looked into mine and I got distracted for a short moment. In that moment, she hit me in my muscular chest and pressing her arm and weight against me that I fall to the ground but I quickly grab her arm to resuce myself but instead of that, I pull her down to me. What then happened, we both couldn't believe.  
><strong>Xiao accidentally touches slightly the area between my legs.<strong>  
>We both are lying on the mat with our eyes closed and shocked that we actually fall. But I immediately felt the touch anyway. The warm and great feeling that is coming and raising inside of me is just not explainable. I am silent and kinda enjoy that feeling but Xiao immediately gets red in her face like a tomato. She wants to stand up but even presses with her hand against my area more deep to lift herself up and so she notices and quickly moves her hand then away as she stands up. My eyes are widing but looking down to the mat and Xiao is holding her hands in the air being hectic and stomping on the mat with an embarrassing expression. I am still silent but Xiao steps back from me.<p>

**Xiao:** "Jiiin! I'm so sorry! It happened out of nowhere when we fall! Please, forgive me!"

She starts to looks at me with sorrow eyes, begging me for forgiving her.

**Xiao:** "I don't know how this happened!"

I slowly stand up.

**Xiao:** "I made you fall on the mat. I am so sorry!"

I raise my eyebrow. That is all for what she is apologizing? Didn't she even notices that she did touch my area and even pressed her hand deeper? Or is she trying to change the topic?

**Jin: **"It's alright." *speaks dark*

**Xiao:** "Ar-are you su-sure? Jin!" , speaks with sad voice.

**Jin: **"Believe me. It's alright. There is no need to be sorry."

**Xiao: **"Fine..." , lowers head.

I am thinking of telling her of that moment when she accidentally touched me. Or shouldn't I even start to talk about that. Does she knows and tries to change my mind or doesn't she even knows?

**Jin: **"Well..." *whispers*

**Xiao:** "Hmm?" , raises head.

**Jin:** "Is there anything else you want to say?"

**Xiao:** "..." , looks to the side.

**Jin: **"I mean like... didn't you notice something?" *speaks dark*

**Xiao: **"I...uhm...". *blushes dark red*

**Jin:** "You don't need to apologize that I fall as how I said." *speaks dark*

I step closer to her while she is embarrassed and looking to the side to hide her face.

**Jin: **"You know, first of all, It doesn't matter. It was nothing."

**Xiao: **"..." *gulps*

**Jin:** "and second..."

I grab her chin with my thumb and finger to turn her head to face me. I could see her tomato red face with cute puppy eyes with all sorrow and embarrassing in her expression.

**Jin:** "I even liked It."

I gave her a bright, naughty grin. She wides her eyes and her cheeks are turning into a pinkish color.

**Xiao: **"You...You did wha...why?"

**Jin: **"Don't tell me, you didn't notice anything after we've been falling to the ground?" *whispers*

**Xiao: **"I...uhm...Jin..." *whispers and blushes hard*

**Jin: **"Very brave of you." *whispers*

**Xiao:** "..."

**Jin: **"I liked It...Xiao." *whispers*

**Xiao:** "J-Jin..." *whispers and blushes hard*

I really only want to tease her to see how she reacts. Kinda unfair from me but whatever. I didn't expect her answer to be like this following.  
>She pecked her lips on my left cheek and looking down to her feet. Now she covers her hands over her face.<p>

**Xiao:** "JIN! I'M SO, SO DAMN SORRY!"

I touch my cheek and look at her.

**Xiao: **"CAN YOU FORGIVE ME EVER?!"

She didn't remove her hands from her face and screams like she is guilty.

**Jin:** "Hey, hey, Xiao. It's alright."

I step forward and grab her hands to remove them to make her face free. She looks at me with wet eyes. She won't cry now would she? I pull her to me to embrace her lovingly. My strong, muscle arms wraps around her back as she leans her head on my muscle chest and is silent the whole time. She wraps her arms around my back as well and closes her eyes while I close mine.

**Xiao:** "You... teased me, didn't you?" *whispers*

**Jin:** "I did but I also didn't lie the whole time" *whispers*

**Xiao:** "Yes, I noticed what I did. That's why apologize to you many times." *whispers*

**Jin:** "Let's forget about this." *whispers*

**Xiao:** "Yes, you're right." *whispers*

**Jin:** "You're cute when you're acting in different emotions." *whispers*

**Xiao: **"Jin, why are you so open to me?" *whispers*

**Jin:** "I'm always open to you. You're the closest friend to me." *whispers*

**Xiao: **"Jin...I am so happy about that...but you won't know a thing..." *whispers*

I could feel her heart beating faster and hectic.

**Jin:** "I know how you feel about me.." *whispers*

**Xiao: **"..."

**Jin: **"..."

**Xiao:** "You...you do?!"

**Jin: **"Yeah"

**Xiao:** "Oh my..." *whispers*

**Jin:** "But relax. If you didn't notice all the time since we met, we both always had kinda romantic situations and even unconscious." *whispers*

**Xiao: **"Yes, that's right..." *whispers*

**Jin:** "I appreciate everything what you did and do for me." *whispers*

**Xiao:** "Oh Jiiin."

There is a little silence again. We stop the long hug and look into each other's faces.

**Xiao: **"Jin..d-do you ... well..." *blushes*

**Jin:** "Slowly, our relationship will grow bigger. One thing is sure. I like you very much."

I lift up her chin.

**Xiao:** "I am happy about your clue." *smiles*

**Jin:** "Great." *smiles*

Our eyes locked into each other and then Xiao stands on her tiptoes and coming closer to me. Our noses are touching each other as we close our eyes half. We could feel our breathe as well. The next thing what happened is something wonderful, I've never felt before. Maybe this affection is what I need in my life. Xiao is such a wonderful person. And I know that she is meant for me. An enormous cute girl for me is the wife I want. And Xiao is the one for me. She is the light in my darkness. I knew that we are meant for each other so I knew that day to day, our moments and relationship is growing more and more, step by step with love.

* * *

><p><strong>This one-shot was fun to write! I really want to let my ideas and imaginations come true.<strong>  
><strong>It was also fun to write in Jin's POV this time. He is also my favorite character together with Xiaoyu.<strong>

**Let me know what you think and thank you again for reading my story. I really appreciate It so much, that you have no Idea :)**

**Any fav, positive review and following me always motivates me. See you all in my other upcoming stories.**


End file.
